Arms Trafficking Air
Arms Trafficking Air are a series of side missions featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Overview After completing the mission Nervous Ron, The McKenzie Field Hangar becomes available for purchase for a price of $150,000, only while playing as Trevor. Upon purchase, Trevor gains access to the fields hangar, and the Cuban 800 airplane spawns inside. When Trevor enters the airplane, he will immediaty receive instructions over radio from Oscar Guzman on what needs to be done. Arms Trafficking Air missions involve Trevor dropping weapons packages into designated drop zones, and bombing competing arms runners. There are a total of five air trafficking missions to undertake. After the first mission is completed, a second one is unlocked after a certain time, and repeats until the fifth one. Each air trafficking mission earns Trevor $7,000, plus 1-3 bonus of $125 assigned for each mission. Each of the five missions count towards one out of fifty-nine Hobbies and Pastimes missions, but they do not count towards the 100% game completion checklist. Missions 'Air Trafficking 1' *Accurate Drop Bonus ($125): Do not miss any of the drop zones. *Time Bonus ($125): Complete within 04:10. In the first mission Trevor needs to drop two packages in two different zones on the map, one of the drop zones will be in Great Chaparral, near the Route 68; the other drop zone will be in the Altruist Camp in the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness. After both of the packages are delivered, Trevor needs to go back to the McKenzie Field Hangar and land the plane in the hangar. The packages can be delivered in any order and Trevor will have a total of four packages in the plane, meaning that he can miss two packages before the mission fails. 'Air Trafficking 2' *Accurate Drop Bonus ($125): Do not miss any of the drop zones. *Low Altitude Bonus ($125): Do not go over the altitude limit. *Time Bonus ($125): Complete within 05:00. In the second mission Trevor needs to drop three packages in three different zones, one of the drop zones will be at the east part of the Mount Josiah; another one will be at a farm in Grand Senora Desert; and the third one will be near the Land Act Reservoir in the Tataviam Mountains. After all the packages are delivered, Trevor needs to go back to McKenzie Field Hangar and land the plane on the hangar. This time its also important that Trevor flies low to not be detected by the radar of the cops, once again the packages can be delivered in any order and there wil be four packages in total on the plane, with means that Trevor can only miss once. 'Air Trafficking 3' *Accurate Drop Bonus ($125): Do not miss any of the drop zones. *Time Bonus ($125): Complete within 06:00. In the third mission Trevor will need to destroy four groups of Aztecas using bombs dropped from the plane, one of the groups will be near a pier in the Alamo Sea; another group will be near the Great Ocean Highway, in the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness (in the exactly same place where the Deal Gone Wrong random event is triggered); the third group will be at northeast of Paleto Bay; and the forth group will be in a pier in the San Chianski Mountain Range (where the mission Monkey Business begins). Once again, take the plane to McKenzie Field Hangar and land on the hangar once all the groups are destroyed. The groups can be destroyed in any order and Trevor will have a total of six bombs to destroy all four of then, so he can only miss two times. Aftermath The Senora Beacon Newspaper "The continued rise in illegal arms trafficking through the Senora Desert has government officials worried. Weapons are now going in and out of the region by air, road, rail and sea, feeding the kind of vibrant market and sophisticated distribution network that we would happily turn a blind eye to if it were only operated by US criminals rather than cartel-funded terrorists." 'Air Trafficking 4' *Accurate Drop Bonus ($125): Do not miss any of the drop zones. *Time Bonus ($125): Complete within 04:30. In the fourth mission Trevor will need to destroy two enemy cargos from the Marabunta Grande that are being moved across the estate. One of the cargos is being moved by train, once the mission starts he will be near Sandy Shores; the other cargo is being moved by boat and will be in the ocean near Raton Canyon. Take the plane back to McKenzie Field Hangar and land on the hangar once both of the cargos are destroyed. The two targets can be destroyed in any order and Trevor will have four bombs to destroy then both, with means that he can miss two times. 'Air Trafficking 5' *Accurate Drop Bonus ($125): Do not miss any of the drop zones. *Time Bonus ($125): Complete within 03:20. In the last mission, Trevor will need to destroy three sets of vehicles being used by the Rednecks in the Sandy Shores Airfield, that they took as a base of operations. There will be two sets of planes and one of trucks, this time when Trevor drops a bomb, instead of a single bomb he will drop a chain, so it's important that the plane be aligned with the sets of vehicles so he does not waste any bomb. Once all three sets are destroyed, take the plane back to McKenzie Field Hangar and land on the hangar. The sets can be destroyed in any order and Trevor will have four chains of bombs to destroy all the sets, meaning that he can only miss once. Notes *The drop zones and the groups of enemies are all marked with smoke flags. One can use this to locate the area to drop the packages or bombs more easily. *Once Trevor drops a bomb, the player will be able to control the fall of the bomb before it hits the ground, being useful to deploy this with more precision in the middle of the target. *After completing the five missions, Trevor can continue doing random air missions from the airstrip. *There are 1 or 2 spare packages/bombs in the sidemissions. Therefore, it's advised to the player to be accurate to avoid a miss, a part of losing the respective bonus. *When entered to the plane, the camera will change to the outside of the hangar. Is recommended to not turn, unless it is done at the right time. Soundtracks Video Trivia *During the first mission, Trevor and Oscar converse about Trevor knowing some Spanish. Trevor says at one point; "Dame una mamada. Cúrame, mamacita." to which Oscar laughs and asks Trevor if he even knows what he is even saying. The statement loosely translates to "Give me a blowjob. Heal me, mommy''!''". Considering Trevor said any Spanish he knows he learned "...from some lovely ladies south of the border" it is highly possible it had sexual connotations. See Also *Arms Trafficking Ground Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions Category:Hobbies and Pastimes